


Out of the rain

by Servena



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Rain, Romance, Smut, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka takes Kyoko home after they both get drenched by the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the rain

Sayaka fumbled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. “Come in”, she said. Kyoko followed her into the apartment, leaving small puddles on the floor. Both girls were drenched to the skin from the rain that was falling outside, shivering from the cold.

“There’s nobody home”, Sayaka said as Kyoko looked around curiously.

“Where are your parents?”, the other magical girl asked.

“They’re busy”, Sayaka said shortly.

Kyoko nodded like she understood. Suddenly Sayaka felt guilty. Having parents that were away all the time was surely better than having no parents at all. “You should get out of those clothes. I can put them in the dryer, they’ll be dry in no time”, she suggested.

“Sounds good.” Kyoko pulled the black ribbon out of her hair. The rain had turned her hair colour into a darker shade of red. Her hoodie was soppy and her boots made a squeaking sound whenever she walked. There was even water dripping from her nose. She looked miserable but at the same time she was radiating the same confidence that Sayaka both found intriguing and that drove her up the wall.

Kyoko caught her gaze and Sayaka turned her eyes away. She could feel a blush appearing on her cheeks and she bit her lips to snap out of it. “You can shower, too, if you want. The bathroom is right over there.”

“Thanks.” With that, Kyoko pulled the hoodie over her head. Underneath she was wearing a black tank top that was clinging to her skin.

“You can change in the bathroom and just throw the clothes out, I’ll pick them up”, Sayaka said hastily.

Kyoko cocked her head and then grinned, apparently amused. “What about you, aren’t you going to take your clothes off? You’ll catch your death.”

Sayaka’s clothes were still occasionally dripping on the floor and her skin had begun to go numb from the cold. There was water in her shoes.

“I will”, she said, but Kyoko had already stepped up to her and began undoing the bow of her uniform. She started as cold fingers brushed over her skin. “I can do this on my own”, she objected weakly.

Kyoko grinned widely. “Sure. Just helping out.” But she let off her, without stepping back though.

Sayaka could feel her heart beat faster in her chest, so loud that she feared Kyoko could hear it. There was a weird feeling in her stomach. But this was wrong, this wasn’t what she wanted - she wanted to kiss Kyosuke, didn’t she? But Kyosuke didn’t want to kiss her, he wanted to kiss someone else, and Kyoko was here, and suddenly it didn’t hurt that much anymore.

“You should shower, too, you’re cold”, Kyoko said. “We could shower together and save water.”

“I –“ She could feel her face becoming red. She showered with the other girls after gym class all the time, but this was different. This was Kyoko and she was brash and annoying and brave and beautiful and she was making her feel all kinds of things. “I have to put my clothes in the dryer first”, she blurted out.

“Alright.” Kyoko grinned. “Come right in if you change your mind.”

Sayaka looked after her as she disappeared down the corridor. “You idiot”, she whispered to herself as she pulled at her wet hair. “You big idiot.”

For a long moment she just stood there fighting with herself. Then she slipped out of her shoes and socks and walked up to the bathroom door. She could hear the water running behind and imaged Kyoko standing under the shower, washing her long hair. Her hand touched the handle.


End file.
